His Demon
by celtic7irish
Summary: Ciel has been given a new mission; to locate and destroy a prostitution ring. But the men who run the ring have been warned of his approach, and of Sebastian's supernatural nature. Contains cross-dressing for disguise, and public sex. Sebastian x Ciel.
1. Chapter 1

Ciel scowled at his reflection in the mirror, understandably grumpy. Why, exactly, was he doing this? Oh, that's right. The Queen had asked it of her loyal dog, and Ciel could do nothing but obey, no matter how embarrassing it was.

"My lord, you need to smile. A frown is most unbecoming of a young lady," Sebastian's dark voice spoke up behind him. Ciel scowled harder, hearing the amusement that his butler didn't even try to hide. Ciel had received orders that morning to locate and terminate a prostitution ring that also dealt in drugs. It would provide addictive drugs to potential "employees", and then make them sell their bodies in exchange for another dose.

The Queen had gotten involved in this because the prostitution ring dealt in young children, all under the age of thirteen. Such an abomination could not be allowed to exist in this country, and so the Queen had sent out her execution orders.

With so little time to complete his given mission, Ciel had taken the most expedient route and used his age to his benefit. So now, here he was, wearing yet another high-class dress and a long wig, staring at himself in disgust. He hadn't bothered with the eye patch this time, and the pentagram shone brightly in his right eye, bearing silent witness to the contract he held with the demon standing behind him.

The dress, a classy teal number, left his shoulders bare and swept across his chest, just high enough to avoid showing everybody that there was no cleavage to be seen. Fortunately, because this ring went after prepubescent children, his flat chest would not set off any warning bells.

Underneath the dress, a corset pressed along his body, restricting his breathing and giving him curves that most males weren't supposed to have. The skirt fell all the way to his ankles, where two small silver anklets flashed teasingly in the low light of the bedroom. Dainty heels slipped over his feet, the heels low in deference to his inability to walk in anything higher. It would do them no good if he twisted his ankle trying to catch the bad guys.

Long white gloves covered his slender hands, sliding up to his elbows, leaving a tantalizing strip of pale flesh before the dress straps cut across his upper arm. He had forgone a lady's hat this time, and simply wore the wig pinned up with a delicate comb, a long ponytail sliding down his back. A simple choker wound its way around the slender column of his throat, the color matching the dress perfectly.

"Is the young master ready?" Sebastian interrupted his critical perusal of the outfit. With a sigh, Ciel turned, careful not to trip over his own feet in the low heels. Without a word, he headed for the door that Sebastian graciously held open with a bow. Ciel didn't waste any effort glaring at him, sweeping out the door and heading for the stairway. No doubt Sebastian already had a coach ready and waiting for them.

The plan was a simple one; they would drive to a nearby theater and Ciel would walk from there, wandering into the general area that the ring was thought to have its headquarters. Hopefully, they would try to take Ciel, remaining unaware of the demon that was tracking him. Once they were gone, Sebastian would follow them to their hideout, destroy everybody he found, and rescue his master.

Just business as usual, Ciel thought wryly, grimacing at the vague sense of irritation he felt towards his Queen for sending him on this mission. Surely there were better qualified people to take on a job like this? Of course, none of them had a demon at their disposal, either, who enjoyed taking human lives when given the chance.

The other three servants were nowhere to be found, and Ciel was grateful for the reprieve. It was bad enough that Sebastian had to see him like this, and that they were going out in public. Fortunately, they were going far enough out that they shouldn't run into anybody who might recognize them. Small breaks, but they made this roughshod plan possible.

Allowing Sebastian to help him into the coach, Ciel curled up on the seat and watched out of the small break in the window curtains as they headed out. Dusk was falling now, and it was about an hour's ride to their destination, by which time, it should be nearly full dark, the time when their prey would come out to hunt for new employees.

"We're here, my lord," Sebastian's soft-spoken voice brought Ciel out of his light doze, and he sat up straight, looking out of the open door. Nighttime had finally come, and the pavement was a dark river winding its way between drab brick buildings that looked like they hadn't been cleaned since the day they were built.

Taking Sebastian's hand, Ciel allowed his butler to help him out of the carriage, and glanced around. They were parked on a side road near the theater. The show had long since started, but Ciel was hardly interested in watching a play. He had more important matters to attend to.

"Shall I wish you good luck?" the demon smiled at him, and Ciel scowled, shaking his head. Why, exactly, had he made a bargain with this particular demon? Oh, that's right…because he was the only one who had heard Ciel's cries for help and answered them, bathing himself and Ciel in his tormentors' crimson blood.

Setting off, Ciel appeared to be wandering aimlessly, but he was, in fact, very sure of where he was heading. He didn't see Sebastian, but he had no doubt that his servant was following him closely from the shadows, watching everything.

"Hey, little miss. What brings you out this way tonight?" a deep voice rumbled, and Ciel spun around to stare at the big bear of a man that had spoken to him. He stood a little over six feet tall, had a barrel chest and shaggy brown hair. His dark eyes glittered in the light that shone from the nearby lamppost.

"Ah, I got bored of the play and decided to explore a little bit," Ciel replied easily, his story planned earlier and slipping from his mouth easily now. His voice was young enough that he had no problem playing the part of a young girl, as long as he kept his voice down.

The man laughed, a great big rolling laugh that threw his head back and rocked his body. "Just wanted to explore a little, aye?" he boomed, and Ciel winced at the loud tone. He was going to bring too much attention to them, and his prey might scatter.

Ciel ducked his head and backed away from the large man. "I'm sorry, sir, but I really must be going now." He intentionally made his voice quaver, as if this large man terrified him. Perhaps, if he had been alone, he might have been afraid, but he was certain in his knowledge that Sebastian would not let him be hurt by anybody who wasn't their intended target.

Turning, he bolted back the way he had come, the man's raucous laughter echoing behind him. He took several back alleys before he slowed down, glancing around himself warily. The stranger's presence may have actually helped him, because he was well and truly lost now, and nobody would find it odd that a little girl running away from a big, scary man had gotten lost.

Slowing down and glancing around, Ciel realized that he really didn't know where he was, exactly, but he had headed back in the direction he had originally been going, so he should at least be in the right vicinity.

Wandering past an alleyway, Ciel's cry of surprise was muffled as strong arms reached out and grabbed him. "Hello there, missy," an oily voice purred in his ear, and Ciel shuddered. "You seem to be lost. We can give you directions, if you'd like. Of course, you'll have to earn it first," he chuckled, and Ciel froze, not daring to breathe. Could they have really been that easy to find?

A sharp prick in his neck, and Ciel found his vision blurring. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of you," the voice chuckled, and other voices blended in with it. There are more of them, Ciel thought hazily, his mind already starting to shut down. Sebastian had better be watching. With that last thought, his eyes closed and he slumped, unconscious, into the arms of his captors.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel moaned softly, his head throbbing and his vision blurry when he opened his eyes. Narrowing them into slits, he gave his eyes time to adjust before opening them again to look around. The sudden shift of his body was restricted, and Ciel realized that he was chained to a bed, and was no longer wearing his clothes.

"Damn," he muttered; his cover had been blown immediately. Where was that bastard, Sebastian? He was supposed to follow them to their hideout and kill everybody he found. Unless, of course, they weren't at headquarters yet, in which case, Sebastian was still watching, but would not lift a finger to save him without a direct order.

There was only one door in the room, and a window set high in the wall. Outside, he could see that it was still dark, and he realized that he was in a basement somewhere. And he was alone. There were no sounds to indicate that there were other prisoners here. Ciel scowled, trying to swallow the encroaching fear. He was chained to a bed, somewhere other than headquarters, and he was completely naked, which meant that his cover as a girl was blown, as well. So now what?

As if in answer, the door to the room creaked open, and a slender man walked into the room, smiling cruelly at Ciel. "Welcome back to consciousness, Lord Phantomhive," he greeted the boy, and Ciel scowled at him, his eyes flashing brightly in defiance. "Ah, such a good look," the unknown man approved. "Most of the girls we take on as employees aren't so strong, or defiant."

Moving over to the bed, the man reached down and took Ciel's chin in a punishing grip, tilting his head back. "You didn't honestly believe that we'd be fooled by such an obvious ploy, did you?" Of course he had, though. Ciel was used to always being able to outsmart the rats he hunted. He wasn't used to them catching on to him and leaving him stranded.

Leaning over him, Ciel wrinkled his nose as the man's foul breath washed over him. Ugh. Didn't the man believe in brushing his teeth? Apparently not, he thought in disgust as that filthy mouth turned his head sharply. Gritting his teeth, Ciel glared straight ahead, plotting the man's slow and painful death. Sebastian would enjoy the process, no doubt.

"Oh, and in case you were wondering, we are quite aware of your…companion," the man murmured, still examining Ciel with a critical eye. His hands had slid away from the boy's face and were now examining the rest of his body, his touch unwelcome and dirty. Ciel couldn't stop the shudder that shook his body when the man probed between his legs.

"He's been outside ever since we brought you here, but hasn't made a move to save you. Perhaps he's waiting for us to take you to our headquarters, hm?" he asked, both of them already knowing the answer. "And before you think to give any orders, we also know that he's a demon. This place is warded against his kind, and he won't be able to enter without an invitation. And once he's inside…he's ours," the man smiled triumphantly, and Ciel swallowed, a sense of dread resting like a leaden weight in the pit of his stomach.

If these men knew that Sebastian was a demon, then someone, or something, had to have told them. Who else knew Sebastian's secret? It was a frightening thought, and Ciel found himself worrying about the other man for the first time since they had been bound by contract.

"Hmm…I wonder if you're a virgin? I doubt he is. This ought to be fun, either way," the stranger was talking again, and Ciel turned to glare up at him. Did this man really think he could do anything to him that hadn't been done already? It wasn't just the cuts and burns that had made Ciel cry out to a demon for help. It had been the rape, and humiliation, and the constant wearing down of his spirit.

And so, he had made a contract as soon as it was offered, and every enemy in that room had died. Now, he just had to find the people who had taken his parents and his home from him, and permitted his torture and humiliation.

Two more men filed into the room just then, and Ciel was quickly released from his bindings and dragged upright. He knew that he wasn't strong enough to resist these men, but that didn't stop him from struggling. The men dragged him from the room, picking him up to carry when he dropped to the floor, nothing but dead weight. Not that it really mattered to the man who picked him up, pinning his arms to his side with ease so that he couldn't lash out.

Down a short hallway, up two flights of stairs, and then back down again, and Ciel found himself wondering just how large this house actually was. Perhaps it had been a cellar, rather than a basement, that he had been in, because the room that they brought him to appeared to have the same cement walls and floor, but was larger than the room where he had been chained.

The man holding him dropped him unceremoniously into the center of the room, and Ciel, unbound and no longer held, bolted for the door. He didn't really hold out much hope that he'd manage to make it out of here, but he wouldn't stop struggling, regardless.

Without warning, he was thrown backwards, his whole body tingling. "There's a magic field set up around here," the man who had first come into Ciel's room chuckled at him. "You didn't think that we'd leave you unchained if there was a chance you might actually escape, did you?" Ciel scowled, but didn't answer. Apparently, whoever it was that knew Sebastian's secret also knew a little bit about magic and the supernatural. But why were they working with these scum?

Turning towards the door, the slender man called, "Won't you please come in, Mr. Demon? We can't start the fun without you." Ciel swallowed as the door slipped open silently, and Sebastian stepped inside, his expression inscrutable. "Ah, there we are. My, you're quite a good looking man, too, aren't you?" their captor smirked, but Sebastian ignored him, his eyes on his master, seated in the middle of the magic circle. "Now, why don't you step over there, inside the circle with your master?" he invited, gesturing.

Sebastian's eyes met Ciel, who had a horrible feeling that he knew what was coming, and the boy made a quick decision. He could order Sebastian to kill these men, but then he would have failed his mission. Perhaps, if they got what they wanted, they could still get the information out the men afterwards, when they had let down their guard, convinced that their captives were not strong enough to break the barrier and destroy them.

Giving a short nod, Ciel watched with cold eyes as Sebastian moved gracefully into the circle, not even wincing as the power crackled along his skin. Stopping when he stood in front of his lord, Sebastian knelt down and bowed his head. "Your orders, my lord?" Ciel remained silent, looking towards the man who appeared to be the leader of this group.

The man smiled in delight at the show of deference, and gave his next order. "I want a show, simple as that. We don't usually take on boys as employees, but this one has potential. But, alas, if we're going to bend our own rules, we must first have a way to test the goods," he lamented, sounding almost regretful. The glee threading through his voice ruined the effect though.

Ciel looked up at his butler, and spoke for the first time, giving his orders. "Strip, Sebastian." His voice and expression were imperious, showing none of the anxiety that he felt. This was going to happen, one way or the other, and he'd rather be in control of as much of it as possible. And then, when they were done, Sebastian would kill them all, right after he extracted the information they needed from them.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied, smirking as he stood. The gloves came off first, followed by the jacket and shirt. Ciel pulled in a surprised huff; he had forgotten just how gorgeous Sebastian really was. He was always dressed impeccably in his butlers outfit, or in some other disguise while on a mission, and so Ciel had rarely seen his actual body.

The demon just smirked down at him, his movements sensual as he slid his pants and shoes off as well, carefully folding them all and laying them in a neat pile so as to not wrinkle them. When he was finished, he once more knelt in front of Ciel, awaiting the next order.

Ciel allowed his eyes to roam the other man's body, forgetting about their audience for the moment. No doubt if he didn't move soon, they'd interfere and give him a crude order, but for now, he just wanted to see the body that would soon be inside of him. Because that was what the men wanted, he was positive.

Reaching out his small hands, Ciel ordered softly, "Don't move." Sebastian froze in place, allowing Ciel's hands to move gently over his throat and chest, the touches light but firm. Scooting forward, Ciel came up on his knees in front of his servant. Cupping the man's face in his, he tilted his head up for a kiss. Their lips touching, and the contract blazing in Ciel's eye, he gave his final order.

"Do what you need to do. Take what you need. And then, _destroy_ them all. I only need the information they hold; their lives are not important." His voice was rough with his fury and determination, which had erased the fear from earlier. Sebastian was his, for as long as they were bound by contract. He followed nobody's orders but Ciel's, and the young lord took comfort and strength in that. He had forgotten, briefly, but as Sebastian reached out and pushed him onto the cold stone floor, he remembered once more.

The demon followed him down, capturing his lips and kissing him roughly. Ciel reached up and twined his arms around Sebastian's neck, fisting a hand in his hair. Lips and teeth nibbled along his jaw and throat, and Ciel allowed his head to fall backwards, closing his eyes. The sight of the men around them would no doubt ruin any pleasure to be found here, and he would not allow it.

He realized, as long, slender hands stroked across his chest, stopping to play with his nipples, that the men's voices, which should have been loud and raucous around them, were muffled and barely noticeable. Opening his eyes, even as his back arched up into Sebastian's touch, Ciel stared at the demon, who smiled down at him. "My magic might not be able to reach outside the circle, my lord, but it works inside." He kept his voice low, the words muffled against Ciel's throat so as to keep their captors from hearing.

Ciel blinked, surprised, but careful not to show any more than that. Suddenly, without warning, a hand reached between his legs and grabbed him, bringing him to life quickly. After all, Ciel was at an age where it didn't take much stimulation to make him ready. Sebastian chuckled before sliding down Ciel's body, his hair tickling the inside of the boy's thighs as his mouth engulfed his master.

Arching his back, Ciel opened his mouth, but locked his voice in his throat, the sudden pressure and wetness making him spill himself down Sebastian's throat. A crackle of power slid across his skin, and Ciel realized that Sebastian was using the sex to increase his own power.

"Orgasm, the small death, a piece of the soul that can give birth to a new life," Sebastian murmured happily, and Ciel understood with sudden clarity. Demon's fed on the souls of humans, to give them life and strength and power. And that is why they formed contracts. But Ciel wasn't a fool; he had heard of incubi before, those demons that fed off of lust and sex, rather than a person's soul.

Staring at Sebastian in surprise, his body limp and sated for the moment, Ciel pondered the irony of a life that would bind him to a demon that could feed on sex as well as death. His servant stared back at him, waiting patiently as Ciel assimilated this new information.

With a sigh, Ciel shifted his body, giving Sebastian permission to continue. If it wasn't for the stone floor, he could almost imagine that they were home, in the privacy of his bedroom, without an audience. Almost, because if they were home, Ciel knew that he would never allow this. It would never even occur to him to give Sebastian such liberties with his body.

Sebastian's hand, the one with the contract etched into it, reached between Ciel's legs and downwards, rubbing lightly over the entrance to his body. Ciel sighed, trying to relax; he might not have been taken since his captivity, but he knew the mechanics; knew it would hurt less if he could just relax.

The butler's other hand reached out and fondled him again, and Ciel let out a small gasp as he was brought back to attention. Sebastian leaned up and forwards, catching Ciel's lips in another kiss and muffling his groan of surprise as a single finger slid into him, up to the second knuckle.

Allowing his body to relax, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian once more, fisting his small hand into the demon's hair as a second, and then a third, finger slipped inside, scissoring now. It burned and stung, but Ciel ignored the irritating pain; he had felt much worse, and he knew that Sebastian would make this pleasurable. After all, he was Ciel's, and Ciel was his. Their relationship was such that neither needed to fear the other.

Pulling his hand away, Sebastian brought it upwards to sweep Ciel's hair back from his face, encouraging the boy to open his eyes. Their eyes meeting, Sebastian pushed forward, ignoring Ciel's cries of pain until he was fully sheathed inside the small body. Ciel shuddered, clinging to Sebastian's shoulders as he shook, slowly allowing his body to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Sebastian waited patiently for him to catch his breath and loosen up a little bit.

As the pain subsided, turning into a dull throbbing, Ciel relaxed his hold on Sebastian, and the demon took that as permission to move, sliding carefully out of his master before thrusting back in, the action less painful than before.

With each slide and thrust of their bodies, the pain faded, replaced with a vaguely pleasurable feeling. Ciel allowed his head to fall backwards, seated precariously in Sebastian's lap as the demon moved in and out of him. A sudden twist, and Ciel jerked, twitching and crying out as Sebastian rubbed across his prostrate.

The last of the pain fell away, and Ciel didn't bother to hold back his moans of pleasure. The pain, he had remembered from his captivity, but not this; not pleasure. He realized, with a sort of hazy astonishment, that Sebastian had caused the pain and pleasure deliberately, showing him that sex wasn't always only painful. It could be, as it had been when those scum had tortured him for their "rituals" after killing his parents and burning down the Phantomhive mansion. But there was pleasure to be found in the act as well.

Now, Ciel found that he could move with the other man's thrusts, rocking in his lap as they moved together, their audience forgotten for the time being. Perhaps, Ciel thought, when they completed their mission, he would ask Sebastian to teach him about this sort of pleasure. And, of course, he'd need practice, too.

A sudden shift, and Ciel was back on the ground, his legs bent towards his chest and angled over Sebastian's shoulders as the demon thrust into him, his pale flesh moving smoothly over Ciel's body.

Moving his hands down, Ciel stroked along the demon's collar bones, his hands gripping broad shoulders before sliding down to explore that pale chest. Sebastian made a small sound of pleasure above him, his eyes glowing, and Ciel smiled, continuing his exploration. With the way he was bent, nearly in half, he couldn't reach very far, but he stroked where he could, allowing himself to enjoy the pleasure now spiking through him.

Sebastian lowered himself just slightly, and his firm stomach rubbed across Ciel, and that was all the stimulation he needed. With another cry, he arched his back and came for the second time that hour, his body clenching tightly around Sebastian, who thrust as far as he could before letting himself release inside his master.

Sated, Ciel lay there, staring at the ceiling as his body relaxed. Sebastian had pulled out of him, and was now lying next to him on the floor, watching his lord. Turning his head, Ciel asked quietly, "Good?"

Sebastian nodded in the affirmative, chuckling. "Very good," he replied, and Ciel just barely managed not to roll his eyes; trust a demon to turn a practical question into an innuendo.

"Very well, then," Ciel continued, his voice strong now. "Finish this so we can go home." In a flash, Sebastian was up and moving, the mens' voices no longer muffled as he tore through the barrier spell and into the bodies surrounding them. Closing his eyes, Ciel listened to the screams and the sickening sound that indicated that limbs were being torn apart and flesh was being rendered from bones. Blood splattered everywhere, except within the circle where Ciel still lay.

When he was done, Sebastian casually walked into the broken circle, dressing himself and presenting Ciel with a long trench coat that had belonged to one of the men who would no longer need it.

Dressed and covered up now, Ciel looked up at Sebastian as the demon slipped his eye patch back on. "You got the information?" he asked, already sure of the answer. Sebastian just smiled benignly at him, and Ciel took it for confirmation. "Very well, then," he said. "We are finished here. Let's go destroy the prostitution ring and set the girls free."

He took a shaky step forward, and stumbled, barely catching himself from falling. Sebastian wordlessly held out his cane, and Ciel took it, not even bothering to wonder where, exactly, Sebastian had hidden it before. More sure of himself now, Ciel strode from the room, his feet never faltering as they made their way out of the house and into the waiting carriage. Again, Ciel didn't ask how Sebastian had managed to bring the carriage all the way out here without anybody noticing.

Settling in the carriage seat, Ciel ignored the discomfort in his body and stared out the window once more. They would destroy the ring tonight, and then, they would go home. Ciel smiled to himself; perhaps Sebastian would be willing to let him top next time? It was worth a shot, at least.

Content for the moment, Ciel closed his eyes, resting. Sebastian would do his job and then take them home. Ciel doubted he'd even notice when they arrived back at the Phantomhive mansion. After all, Sebastian was Ciel's demon and butler; what sort of butler would he be if he couldn't even do that much?


End file.
